Paperthin
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: "Don't you dare touch me" He was beyond rage but his eyes never once flick to crimson. She could feel her mind losing, tears just couldn't stop running. It's all their fault! Why can't anyone stand seeing her happy! She's not crazy! "No, no, no Itachi Uchiha! I love you too much!" Her loyalty to Konoha long fade. There was only one goal in Sakura's mind as she stare at the sky.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Hands

**Chapter 1: Cold Hands Dancing Against Wounds**

* * *

**This story is strongly inspired by the song Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin**

* * *

"Then she accused me of trying to steal her title. I didn't know what to say, I felt so angry but everyone seem to be staring at me with ashamed eyes. I couldn't take it, I had to get out of there."

To the human eye, it would seem like Sakura was talking to herself.

"I feel so embarrass when I think about it. Ino was such a great friend before. Well, after she got over Sasuke. But to think of it...everything seem to have just...change ever since Sasuke got back..."

_"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I was already planning on training with Sasuke! Maybe next time okay?" Naruto smiled apologetically before running away. Sakura stood still for several moments longer before sadly rubbing her elbow. Lately Naruto had been hanging out with Sasuke more than her. He even stopped calling him silly nicknames like teme._

_It only had been a few months since Sasuke returned. To prevent any punishments ready for him, he killed a man who was planning a big attack on Konoha and Orochimaru. He claimed that Konoha could be beneficial to him and it's a decent enough home. _

_"Maybe Ino is free?" Sakura lips formed into a small smile as she walked towards the direction to the flower shop. There was a sick feeling in her stomach as she walked, but she tried almost desperately to ignore it._

_"Hey Ino-"_

_"Oh Sakura..." Ino smiled half-heartedly. She was reading a magazine but she closed it and put it in a corner. "I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'm hungry and this is my only break."_

_"Perhaps we could go to a restaurant?" Sakura suggested but the other woman shot her a look._

_"No thanks, I kinda want to be alone...maybe next time"_

_"Oh..." Sakura didn't know what to say. So she had to spend the rest of her day alone?_

_It seems so..._

Tears streamed down Sakura's eyes, but she kept talking, "Sometimes I think of what if...what if Sasuke never came back? What if Ino was still my friend? What if Tsunade never trained me? What if Tenten never hated my guts? What if me and Naruto still were best friends?" Her voice started to crack but the words kept spilling out of her mouth.

_"What happened with you and Neji?" Tenten asked, almost angrily. She roughly grabbed Sakura's shoulder, forcing her to face her, before asking the question. Sakura was fairly shocked and furious._

_"How about you tell that disgrace for a Hyuuga to kiss my ass because I'm not apologizing! I didn't steal anything from him. Now go away!" Sakura turned back around, but the back of her head was met with a chakra enhanced fist._

_"Don't talk of him like that!" Tenten face was burning red. So Hyuuga mattered that much to her? Pathetic._

_"How about you don't fucking touch me?!" Sakura grabbed the collar to Tenten's shirt. Her hands lit up with chakra. Before Sakura could land a decent punch in her stomach..._

_"What is the meaning of this?!"_

_It was Tsunade who pulled them apart._

Sakura didn't know when she stopped talking. She didn't know she started hugging herself. But she could tell the room had been silent for more than a few minutes. She could tell because when she heard his voice, it was like a break in the air.

"Sakura..."

She always thought her name was pretty but it sounded so perfect when he said it. Her heart swelled up with more love. But no words could form as she stared back at him.

There was only silence but even that was overwhelming for her. Sakura bit her lip but there was no stopping the tears.

"I-Itaaaaaaaachi!" She launched herself on him where he sat in the shadows. She hugged him tightly as she muffled her cries by his cloak.

"What did I do?! Why do people hate me so much?!" She was no longer talking to him. She was talking to herself.

"I try to better myself! I chose a life as a medic just so I can feel worthy! I-I-I!" Her tears was getting in the way of her words. Sakura decided she should just stop talking but she continued to cry.

It was silent again. Her eyes stopped overflowing with tears but her cheeks were still damp.

"Ita...chi" she yawned, burying her head deeper in his chest. "You're my last friend..."

"Hn..."

Sakura smiled then closed her eyes. She suddenly felt exhausted but she knew if she slept, she wouldn't see him the next day.

"Thank...you..."

When Itachi was sure Sakura was sleeping, he gently placed her comfortably on the couch.

But before he left, he bent down to her level, staring at her sleeping face for a moment.

"Hn..." he rubbed her cheek lightly, making her move her nose. Itachi's mouth twitch but he fiercely resist it.

"You're welcome Sakura..."

* * *

Sakura woke up with a startling jump the next morning. She nearly fell off from the couch but she was quick enough to grab on to the top to stop her fall.

"Hm?" She looked around her home. There was no one but herself. It wasn't like she expected Itachi to stay, she knew he'd be in possible danger if he ever did so, and she surprisingly didn't feel lonely or depressed.

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow..." for some reason, he only comes by every other night. But Sakura didn't care, as long as she sees him.

"It feels like it was only yesterday I first met him..."

_It was a week before her battle with Sasori. The shinobi world was in turmoil but all she could do for now is stress herself in the forest. Sakura felt selfish. She could be helping Tsunade or training just in case there's any surprises but instead she chose to erase her troubles by pressing her back against a tree. Her mind was still in distress._

_Until a certain bird caught her eye. It was a strange black crow. Sakura stared at it for a moment with it staring back at her. The bird was obviously hurt but it was forcing itself to keep going._

_The bird was about to attempt flying away, but Sakura already grabbed hold of it._

_"No you don't. You aren't going anywhere with those wings" Sakura said as she flowed healing chakra through her hands. She just couldn't let anything leave with wounds, no matter how weird or suspicious._

_The bird only had a broken wing and a long and slightly deep cut. She could tell it had been bleeding for awhile. The crow seemed to be a very strong one._

_"Hn"_

_Her head shot up. She heard that sound before. Could it be...?_

_"That's my bird"_

_It was his brother._

That was the most unpleasant memory Sakura had of him. They fought that day. She was on her last breath but for some reason, he spared her life. But Sakura always thought of it as fate, he could've killed her if he chose to, but there must've been something that stopped him. Sakura never found out, but she no longer cared. It was that day that lead to this.

"That reminds me of the first time I cried to him..." Sakura wanted to laugh bitterly. Every time she sees him, she cries. She only expressed weakness and release tears and softness in front of him. He never showed disgust or annoyance. Everyone else would laugh at her or call her a crybaby.

_"You must have it great Uchiha" she clenched her teeth together tightly as she stared at herself in the lake. She was ashamed with what she saw._

_"Your doll for a brother returned to Konoha today. I swear, he had the damn audacity to ask if I finally learned how to have a proper fight since he left. Naruto and Kakashi was there, but they didn't even defend me! Naruto just whistled some dumb freaking song and Kakashi buried his nose deeper in his stupid hentai book!" She was trying to hold in her tears. She couldn't appear as sensitive to a few unkind words. She would look weak in front of Itachi._

_"So you know what I did? I punched the daylights out of him. I didn't stop with one punch either, no, I kept going. I left him no room to fight back. Kakashi and Naruto managed to get me off, but I was so angry that I hit Kakashi too. I pushed Naruto but I didn't hurt him. I looked at them all with disgust" Sakura glared at her reflection. One tear accidentally slip past her left eye._

_"How is your life Itachi? Please tell me it's better than mine. I feel like a walking disaster"_

_She looked to the right, where Itachi stood staring at his own reflection._

_"Hn..."_

_"Of course. You can barely talk. I'm guessing you're a walking robot obeying every insane order you get"_

_"Don't be so foolish"_

_Sakura's mouth quickly closed shut. She turned her head back to the lake. "I'm sorry...it's just that, sometimes I wonder how it would be like to walk in someone else shoes..."_

_"Mines wouldn't be any better"_

_Sakura looked back at Itachi with interest. This was the most he ever talked._

_"Is there something I could know about?" Sakura prayed he would tell her._

_Itachi suddenly sat down. He strongly debated with himself if he should keep going or not. But after taking a small glance at her interested and pleading face, he sighed._

_"I love Sasuke"_

_"You're joking, right?"_

_"Do I joke?" He glared at her. Sakura gulped then looked away. Of course he wouldn't play around like that but the words seemed so ludicrous._

_"It was during time I predicted a Shinobi World War to ensue. I was always on Konoha's side, even though they treated my clan like outcasts. But I had to service them in secret" he already felt as though he said too much._

_"That was during the time Sarutobi was Hokage right? It feels like so many years...he was such a nice Hokage..." Sakura looked sadly at her toes. Tsunade wasn't bad, but she felt a gap between her and her shishou. She couldn't explain it but she didn't even want to think about it._

_"Danzo tried to convince me that slaughtering my whole clan was the only way to prevent war. I didn't want to but he seemed so certain. I always worked with choices that had reason behind them, but Danzo's solution didn't make sense in my head"_

_Sakura never understood Danzo herself. She always thought it was because she was only thirteen and dumb at the time to get him. But it doesn't matter now. He's dead._

_"Someone close to me tried stopping him. He lost one of his eyes but he ended up giving up his other one to me. He didn't want Danzo to get it. But it seems in the end, I still killed every Uchiha...with Tobi"_

_Sakura could sense the pain and anger in his words even though he hid it well. It made her chest burn._

_"I manipulated Sasuke with Tsukuyomi so he would hate me and believe that I did it myself. I couldn't stand killing him or any other lives after my parents. I ran after Sasuke went unconscious. I want him to kill me after that"_

_Sakura didn't say anything at first. Hearing the truth about made her heart nearly break with sadness._

_"I'm waiting until the day he does."_

_"Itachi..." that was the first time she called him by his first name. He only glanced at her but suddenly he found her delicate body against his. He was dumbfounded for only a moment as he looked at the crying girl in his arms. He was confused as to why she was crying but he didn't push her away but he didn't try comforting her. He just let her cry._

_She lifted her head up to look at him in his eyes, even though her eyes was still watery._

_"You're just forcing yourself to live until you die...please."_

_Itachi was stomach was filled with distaste. He didn't like how this girl was capable of surprising him twice in a row. But there was something about the glossy, begging look in her eyes. He wanted to push her off and leave, but he convinced himself that her heavy weight was preventing him._

_She rest her head on his chest._

_"Please don't"_

"That was also the first time I slept on him" Sakura released a small laugh. There were times where she only pretend to sleep just so she could lay on him longer. She loved his comforting scent and the warmth in his arms. He was like a outlet for her overwhelming problems. Although he barely responded, his ears are enough for her. She knew he always listened.

"He's suppose to be my enemy..." Sakura sighed. She knew she would get a brutal punishment for associating herself with a S-class criminal but he was the only one who cared enough to lend an ear when she needs it most. Even Naruto has been trying to avoid her. Some best friend he was.

"I guess I should get dressed or else Tsunade would have my head for being late again..." she honestly didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to eat ice cream and read plenty of books, maybe even while polishing her toes. As long as it has nothing to do with Konoha. She felt so distant with everyone, she can barely call it home anymore. If Itachi was beside her, she would've talk with him until the night rise again. But she knew all of that were only beautiful fantasies.

Sakura's hand suddenly reached up to gently touch Itachi's necklace around her neck.

_"Look Itachi!" Sakura childishly dangle Itachi's necklace in her hand with a cute smile on her lips. She was suppose to be on a solo mission but the night was boring and lonely. She remembered Itachi saying black crows will make him appear so she made noises into the sky to call for one._

_No matter how strange and slightly scary they appeared to be, the crow always brought Itachi not too far behind._

_"Hn?"_

_Sakura smiled happily at the sound. Almost like the first day she met him. When she turned around, she saw that his cloak was halfway open. The necklace he wore suddenly caught her attention._

_Itachi's eyebrow twitched multiple of times as Sakura played with the necklace. He didn't know how she managed to rip it off of him._

_"Oh don't look like that! Here" she smiled with a roll of her eyes then she took his hand to give him his necklace. Itachi looked at it for a moment, then at Sakura who was smiling at him cheerfully._

_"O-Oh?" Sakura blushed fiercely as Itachi came close to her. "What are you...?"_

_Then he secured the necklace around her neck. He was giving it to her?_

_"Thank you!" She gave him a tight hug. Her heart pounded, the necklace seemed to burn her skin with the preciousness clearly glowing from it. She knew she would treasure it for as long as she can._

Sakura smiled with such happiness as she remembered the day. She wanted to wear the necklace with love and pride, but she knew someone would recognize it and she could get in a lot of trouble so she had to wear it under her clothes.

After one touch, all her confidence and vigor came rushing back to her. Sakura looked out her window, feeling ready to face the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Return My Bloody Music Notes

**Someone asked me if Itachi is going to hate Sakura later in the story or not. Yes he is, but it might take awhile. I don't want to name a specific chapter, but just know that the conflict in this story is that Itachi is furious with Sakura for something you will find out. I don't want to give too much away but I'll tell you that much for the reviewer who asked. But I appreciate whoever reads this story and all my others and review. My apologies if this chapter is extremely short. Now you may read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return My Bloody Music Notes**

* * *

The letters seemed to smoothly write themselves on the paper, again and again. She didn't have much paperwork like usual. She liked to leave them for someone else to do, but after healing up two severely injured Chuunin and Jounin, she decided to use the paperwork as an excuse to just sit down, even if it's for a few minutes.

It was around this time of year young shinobi was going for a Chuunin status. Sakura smiled slightly as she remembered her time during the Chuunin exams.

_Such long hours it was..._

"Miss Haruno?"

Only her eyes moved for a split second to acknowledge the female doctor. She was a beautiful blonde with deep blue eyes, kinda reminded her of Ino.

"After much experimenting and testing, it seems the Exo medicine is a failure..." the female's eyes darkened from disappointment. Sakura sighed before one of her hands went through her cabinet.

"Something told me this would happen...so take this" she didn't even look up as she threw a small red bottle at the surprised doctor, who barely caught it.

"Ano-BX?"

"I made it yesterday in case there's any surprises. I'm confident it will work."

"But-"

"Just use it. Now get out" Sakura said the words calmly, but her glare warned her. The doctor quickly nodded before rushing out with the bottle.

Sakura dropped her pen then leaned back in her chair. She should beg Tsunade for a vacation. Too bad it would hurt her ego. Hasn't it been three months since she last got one?

Just as Sakura leaned forward with her pen in hand, a nervous nurse rushed into her office with a large pile of paper in her arms.

_God, no..._

"Ah! Miss Haruno, Lady Tsunade kindly asked for you to finish these for her!" The nurse dropped the stack of paper before bowing deeply and running out of the room. Sakura stared at the mocking paperwork with irritation, hoping her eyes could possibly set it on fire as she laughs evilly in the background.

The humor in her thought made her grin slightly. But even then, she felt strange.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Oh what now?!" Sakura said it loud enough for whoever to hear. Couldn't she be left alone? It's bad enough she took care of damn near thirty patients, gave advice to multiple of nurses and doctors on the way, and has a mountain of paperwork that isn't even her own! She only had ten beautiful minutes to herself for heavens sake!

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but there's a male patient requesting for your presence only."

That wasn't a first.

"Ah, my apologies Shizune. I'll be there right away. What room?"

"Room 143" then a gentle smile came upon her lips, "Oh, and Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Don't push yourself" then Shizune left. Sakura eyes softened at her words.

_If only that was possible...but no matter, I have a patient to treat!_

Before she knew it, she gaily walked towards room 143.

But when she opened the door...

_So it was Sasuke who asked for me..._

"Oh, it seems Naruto did a number on you. Or was it Sai?"

He glared.

She smirked.

"I have a broken arm..."

Sakura snorted, eyes rolling, "The great Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't come to the hospital just because of a broken arm so cut the crap."

His eyes danced with slight amusement but there was a still frown on his lips, "Hmph, do you know?"

"Know what?" She furrowed her eyebrows. Sakura leaned in slightly so she wouldn't miss his words.

But he said nothing.

"Know what?!"

What was he hiding? Could it be that serious? A sick feeling bubbled in Sakura's stomach as she thought of the possibilities.

Sasuke turned his head then closed his eyes. "Just know...I wasn't apart of it..."

Since when he spoke words so vague?

"I..." Sakura opened her mouth to speak. She didn't know what to think, but the words created themselves as she said them.

"Heal your arm yourself"

Then she walked out the room without looking back.

He expected this reaction.

* * *

"Chaaaaa!"

Her sudden rage focused itself into one fist as she aimed for a tree. She ruined three trees with her blow, but she still felt confused and frustrated.

Still felt ready to destroy.

"Why can't he just tell me?!" Sakura screamed to the ground. She didn't realize until then that her fist ruined the earth beneath her. Even with the rocky surface, she still dropped herself onto the ground. _Tomorrow can't come soon enough..._

Sakura was about to close her eyes until she picked up chakra.

It was Naruto.

_Haven't talked to him in a while... _she could feel her heart squeeze.

"Hi Sakura..."

"Mm..." she didn't felt like talking. But she did anyway.

"Who sent you?" Sakura already knew it. After so long, he wouldn't just pop up to speak with her unless someone told him to.

He didn't said anything. He looked away from her, deciding to dodge the question.

"You really screwed this place up, eh?"

His smile didn't reach his eyes. It made her sick.

"Who sent you?" She demanded for the answer this time. She still didn't look at him. She couldn't understand why...

"Kakashi..." he whispered the name.

Sakura chuckled, a weak smile on her lips, "So the old bastard could pay attention to something other than his hentai?"

Kakashi still talked to her. But unlike the sweet, casual conversations like the genin days, he only spoke of strictly missions, even though she barely participated in any. But Sakura accepted it.

At least he always say goodbye...

"You're wasting your time" Sakura suddenly shot up, her back facing him. But before she could walk away, Naruto gently took hold of her wrist. She jerked her hand away from him.

"Sakura..."

"Is there something you want to say?" She finally looked at him. She saw nothing different.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Her eyes turned gentle by the slightest.

"I know I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry this had to happen but honestly...me and Sasuke tried to prevent it but the decision was already made..."

"What are you talking about?!"

_They...why...why can't anyone tell me what's going on?!_

"Sakura...have-" he was hesitating. She didn't liked that. Not one bit.

He never finished his words. Sakura stared at him. She couldn't describe all of her confused emotions, but she knew one thing for sure...

She was definitely angry.

"I need some time to myself"

Then she ran from him. As she raced past from villager to villager, she unconsciously touched the necklace. Her speed suddenly picked up. She no longer cared who she bumped into. She needed solitude.

Naruto stood still, staring at the smallest piece of rock wedged between his toes.

"Sakura" he sighed.

He looked up to the direction she ran to. He could tell she was going home.

After much debating, he decided to follow.


	3. Chapter 3: At Least Not Tonight

**Someone asked me if Itachi is going to despise Sakura for the rest of the story when he does. The answer: of course not! That's only the conflict. Like I said in the last chapter, I don't really want to give too much away but that's my answer to you, anonymous reviewer. Oh, and with the whole "what is Sasuke and Naruto talking about" thing, I did that purposely to mess with my readers heads. But I won't explain what they were talking about until the NEXT chapter. That's just me being evil. But anyway, love you all, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: At Least Not Tonight**

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to do with herself. No matter how hard she tried, her mind kept rushing back to Naruto's and Sasuke's strange behavior.

_Why can't they just tell me what's going on? Is it that serious that they have to keep quiet like it's a secret? What kind of friends are- _she suddenly paused, a forbidding look overtook her features. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot. They aren't my friends..._

But the confusion kept gnawing at Sakura's skin. She could feel her shell cracking little by little by the frustration and many possibilities.

Perhaps she was being accused of something?

Perhaps she had to switch teams?

Perhaps there was a life threatening mission that only she can do?

Perhaps she was being sent to another village to live for many years?

Perhaps someone she loved dearly was going to be executed?

Sakura tried pacing around her living room, biting her thumb, making a cup of tea, but nothing cured the painful throb in her stomach.

_Maybe I should just relax and stop thinking..._

Sakura held in a breath as she descended onto her comfortable beige couch. She hugged herself, staring with harsh eyes at the other soft couch she owned. She had nothing better to glower at.

Oh, how she wished she could tear at someone's guts.

She thought she was alone. She didn't notice the shadow that suddenly flashed behind her.

He was watching for some time until he finally told himself that he would comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing her in such a mess with herself. That wasn't like Sakura, unless it was about Sasuke. But...that was years ago. He knew her feelings for him long shattered to unwavering hatred.

But she whispered something that made his quiet footsteps come to a sudden halt.

"Itachi..." she mumbled the name so quietly that he hoped he misheard. Sakura ran a hand through her hair. Her jade eyes turned grim before she released a breath of air.

"I need to take a walk..."

_She...she couldn't have said his name...she couldn't have. She barely even knows him! _

Naruto didn't want to hear any more. Before she could notice, he ran in the speed of lightning. He didn't want to believe it...

So he didn't.

He knew Sakura was already in for one hell of a tough time when she sees Tsunade, he didn't want to give her more weight for something that could've been his imagination.

But deep down, he knew it wasn't.

_Maybe Tsunade made the right choice..._

No matter how much it hurts.

* * *

She didn't usually took strolls in the forest by herself. But since she would be walking along Konoha's territory line, she didn't care today. Not to mention she felt like she needed alone time more than anything. The village streets were filled with too much cheerful laughs and busy bodies.

At least that was what she planned to do until the two guards at the gates stopped her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She looked curiously at them both. Instead of welcoming smiles, they greeted her with stern faces.

"I apologize Haruno-san, but we cannot permit you to leave this village."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _The__y...can't?_

"Why can't you?!"

One of the guards shifted uncomfortably.

"It's Tsunade orders Haruno-san"

She was in the least bit surprised. Only the Hokage could make decisions like that, so she didn't blame the guards for reinforcing it. But she wasn't in the best of moods, and they knew that.

_It's like no one can give me details!_

"I'll do as I please"

Wild emotions were dancing in her head. She didn't want to deal with her conflicting feelings or disobey what the Hokage command but the two men before her seemed to be the devils work.

She walked right past them with little care. She knew one of them would try to stop her. She was waiting for the fool to do so.

The oldest of the security moved to grab her elbow, but she landed a fist to his nose before he could touch her. The other guard didn't even tried to jump in, but instead, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_He's __going to report to Tsunade, I know it. I better go while I still have the chance _

Sakura wouldn't usually go against her shishou demands, but she found this order to be ridiculous. It wasn't like she was planning on betraying the village!

She suddenly thought back to what her...teammates...said.

_Sasuke turned his head then closed his eyes. "Just know...I wasn't apart of it..."_

_"I know I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry this had to happen but honestly...me and Sasuke tried to prevent it but the decision was already made..."_

Sakura grind her teeth, "Indict me if you want, I'm still going" she spoke to the bleeding Jounin guard who glared harshly at her.

He's definitely going to Tsunade.

Sakura turned around and ran.

She ran and ran and ran

She didn't stop once for a break. Her breathing was ragged and her legs felt tired, but she didn't let those few problems stop her. She knew ANBU was going to be sent after her any second. It felt like only eight seconds since her mind left Naruto and Sasuke.

Best fucking eight seconds of her life.

_I might not know what's truly going on..._

She barely dodged the thick, rough edge of the tree bark. It ripped slightly at her clothes. Though it stung and she could feel fresh blood dripping, she didn't stop her furious dash.

_I know I'm going to get answers! One way or another...just not yet._

Once Sakura knew she was far from the village, she made a five second stop. She breathed heavily against a tree trunk. She rubbed her tongue about in her mouth to bring back saliva in her dry mouth.

_All I wanted to do was relax..._

She didn't felt comfortable in her home. That was the main reason she even decided to take a walk. Strangely enough, she felt as if she was being watched.

She thought back to the two guards. She knew it was Tsunade who told them to not let her leave past the village gates, but why? She couldn't help but feel it has everything to do with what Sasuke and Naruto was trying to say. Goosebumps rose on her skin.

There was suddenly four chakra signatures. She recognized one. Sakura bit her tongue then looked back.

_It seems like I stayed here for too long..._

* * *

The sun was setting too slowly for Sakura.

She sat in a plain, white bed with a soft white pillow on her lap. Sakura made the final choice to keep away from the village, only for a few hours until she felt right. So after countless hours of trying to outrun the ANBU team, she managed to escape into an unknown village. For now, she stayed in an inn. She placed a genjutsu before she entered and if she sensed any chakra signatures, she would hide her own.

Sakura felt slightly selfish for wanting to be apart from the village when she's a medic and a shinobi. She had duties that only she could take care of and maintain the order in the hospital, but she stayed where she sat.

She convinced herself that she was doing the best thing, at least right for right now. It wasn't until that moment that her thoughts filled with Itachi. Up until then, she tried not to think of him. She didn't want to seem so needy, so she restrained herself from calling out to him.

But it seems he came to her.

There was his black crow flying out her window. She knew those eyes from anywhere. Her heart fluttered as happiness replaced her worries.

_So that means...he's coming right now!_

Sakura immediately opened her little window and reached for the black bird. He smoothly landed himself onto her small finger.

"Hn..."

She wouldn't call this a smile. The thing forming on her lips couldn't be one, it was too happy, too wide to be so. There had to be a larger word to describe her relief and exuberance.

"I'm sorry..."

She was apologizing despite her happiness.

"You're not suppose to be here"

He was meant to visit tomorrow. He can't be here right now, she felt as if she would be asking for too much.

"Hn..." he breathed, "I know."

"But...were you on a mission?" She turned to face him. She dug her nails deep within her skin to fade the foolish grin on her lips.

"Yes..."

The crow didn't make any noise as it hastily jumped from Sakura's finger to its master shoulder. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes then furrowing his eyebrows.

"Something is bothering you..."

She knew he would see right through her. He always did, even in the dark.

"Oh, it's nothing" she waved both her hands with a small assuring smile, "My teammates are just acting strange! I think something happened, but I'm sure it's fine!"

"Hn..."

Itachi knew there was more to the story. But he didn't have to force her to say it. She would do that by herself. Maybe not now, but eventually.

Her smile didn't seem genuine this time.

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this! At least not now..."

He didn't respond. He knew she didn't fully understood the situation herself. The thought of it stressed her so much, that she wasn't willing to tell him. It would only bring her to frustrated tears.

Itachi sensed familiar chakra signatures, but they suddenly disappeared.

"You might find out sooner than you think..." he spoke so quietly that Sakura didn't catch what he said. She briefly wondered if she was meant to hear him. But the next thing he said was loud and clear.

"Your teammates are hiding something devastating and you know it. But considering they couldn't stop the problem, they didn't oppose it strong enough. Pathetic."

She blinked, then slowly nodded. _They didn't care enough, hm?_

"Itachi..." she debated with herself.

He only stared at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

He didn't flinch when she gently took his hand with both of her own, flashing a small smile.

"You should get back to your mission. We can always talk tomorrow!"

"Hn" he disappeared within a blink of an eye. His crow made a small noise before quickly flying out the window.

It wasn't another moment later when her name was called.

"Huh?!"

Four ANBU shinobi invaded her room. Sakura wasn't entirely surprised. She knew they would get to her sooner or later.

There was only one mask she clearly recognized. It was Kakashi. Sakura suddenly remembered the necklace. She unconsciously pulled her collar higher, completely hiding it from view.

Kakashi noticed this, but ignored it. For now...

"Haruno Sakura, the Hokage demands you return to the village immediately"

She smirked, "Do I have much of a choice Hatake?"

* * *

The group jumped from tree to tree. Two ANBU were in front of her while one ran at the back and another beside her.

"Sakura..."

"What do you want Kakashi?" There was venom in her tone.

"What were you trying to do?" He didn't try to match her rage, but instead tried to be calm.

"Why the fuck do you care, Captain?" One of the speedy ANBU snorted behind her mask. Sakura threw four kunai at her, which she dodged.

"Bitch" Sakura growled, but before she could do more damage, Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him warningly. "Get your hand off of me." She started going faster, to get away from him. Kakashi didn't try to compete.

_Sakura...I just hope you'd be able to control your anger after seeing Tsunade..._


	4. Chapter 4: Blank Eyes

**I think I've made my audience suffer enough. So you know what that means. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blank Eyes Whisper Its Nothing**

* * *

Sakura was roughly pushed inside the Hokage office.

She would've bit his goddamn finger off if it wasn't for Tsunade's face. She recognized that face...

She was _pissed_.

No, something more than that. Rage, was it? There has to be an even worse word.

No matter. Sakura shot a look of equal intensity. Two could play at this game.

"I...assume Naruto and Sasuke already told you of the situation, yes?"

Sakura snorted rather disgustingly, "As if!"

Tsunade closed her eyes, nodding slowly, "Very well. I shall tell you myself then. It might be better this way anyway..."

Since when her shishou spoke with such a cold air and frightening demeanor?

"It has come to my attention that you have been acting out of control-"

"Bullshit!"

"You can state yout objections when I'm finished"

There it was again. That glint in her eyes that expressed something beyond anger. Why was Tsunade so upset with her?

"But it also have been noticed that you've been depressed. An anonymous shinobi even caught you talking to yourself, which brings a question to your mentality."

Sakura stood shocked.

"You broke the nose of one the security guards, ruined more than one training grounds, aggressively handle all of the doctors and nurses to the point that they feel nothing but fear-" Tsunade paused, then looked at Sakura's face, "Must I go on or is that enough?"

She took in her every movement. To the slight downward of her lip to the hands that balled into white fists. Tsunade was slightly surprised though, she didn't think the girl would react so smoothly.

"I'm deeply sorry but I have no choice but to temporarily take your title as a Jounin shinobi until you can clean up your behavior. One slight mistake, it's permanent. You will have to receive counselling before returning to your duty in the hospital."

"Is that all?" Sakura finally spoke. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse but strong.

That was expected.

"Unfortunately, it's not. It is also mandatory for you to watch torture or executions to test your sanity. You have the privilege to choose either or both."

Now that ate at Sakura's heart. Tsunade knew how much she hated such death and gore, how could she order such a thing?

"You never said that you thought I was crazy"

Tsunade's gaze softened, "Sakura-"

Sakura rejected her pity.

"Shut up!"

Now she knew the indescribable look in Tsunade eyes. She's feeling it too.

"You said nothing about having serious mental issues! Why am I being forced into this?!"

Tsunade sighed. She didn't know what else to do but her decision was final.

"Although that is true, I want to ensure you're not actually suffering in the mind. Also..."

Tsunade didn't knew if she should bring it up, considering the boy was so unsure himself when he told her.

"What now?!"

_What more could you possibly do?!_

"I was told from a close friend that you might have a connection to a certain Uchiha that's not Sasuke..."

Pause.

"But since he wasn't certain of the information, I won't hold it against you. But..."

There's always a but.

_No...shut up, no..._

"We have a large number of ANBU and higher shinobi on the search for Itachi Uchiha. It has been decided that he will be under torture and questioning. Execution is still undecided. You are to watch and if you show any suspicious emotion during the sessions, it will be proven that you are close to him and I will be forced to imprison you until a proper punishment is made up."

Sakura had no will to argue or fight.

Why couldn't she just force her hand through her chest so she could tear her heart? She couldn't bear to see Itachi in pain. She knew he wouldn't show it but after so long, she knew how to read at least some of his feelings.

She didn't want to see that slight twitch of his hand. She didn't want to see the small falter to his blink.

She had to find him and warn him. Beg him to not get caught, even if it meant running far away where she could possibly never see him again.

He couldn't get hurt because of her.

She would never allow it.

"Understood Lady Tsunade. If that is all..."

Then Sakura disappeared in a wind of cherry blossoms. She couldn't stay any longer. She would have definitely attacked the blonde woman.

Tsunade stared at the spot she once stood before yelling out to Shizune.

* * *

Sakura's pacing from one end of the room to the other.

Doing so reminded her of yesterday.

Before Tsunade told her such madness.

_Ha! She's the one in need of counselling! And to think the one who taught me everything would treat me like this..._

The sun was setting. Sakura knew Itachi would be coming tonight, or she hoped he would, but she prayed he was extra careful. But then she had to remind herself that he was Itachi _Uchiha_. The intelligent, strength and power beyond words, prodigy of what was once the Uchiha clan.

He was more than capable. Konoha can't get him in their grasp so easily.

But no matter how slim, there was still a chance. That scared her.

But...Tsunade said someone told her of her possible relationship to Itachi.

Who could that be?

The pain in Sakura's chest became worse. She didn't want to guess who could've told Tsunade such a thing.

But the person had to get that idea from somewhere...could she have...not been careful enough with her meetings with Itachi?

Could someone have been watching the whole time?

No, that's not possible. Tsunade said the person wasn't sure...

But then...what did she do for someone to wonder if she has something with him? Did her behavior showed signs? No...

Did someone saw her necklace?

Sakura swallowed hard and panicked for a moment before realizing that her shirt hid her throat and she wore another sleeveless shirt under to hide the necklace further.

No one could've seen it.

Did she, by any chance, said his name by accident?

No, impossible. She wasn't that stupid in love.

But how true was that?

"I need to relax..."

But it seemed like more and more weight was being added onto her shoulders. But let's say this was fate.

Fate to barely have any friends.

Fate to have a Hokage and former master think you've gone insane.

Fate to depend on a damn necklace to keep you going when it's the same necklace that can get you killed.

Fate to have met Itachi.

Perhaps fate wasn't so cruel.

"Itachi..."

His name sounded beautiful in her terrified voice. Itachi was tempted to remain in the shadows to see what more she would do on her own.

He just arrived and she already seemed so scared and uneasy.

But he knew better.

"Hn..."

That was all he needed to say to make the trembling girl freeze. Sakura turned around slowly.

He never saw a smile like the one she had on then. He saw her smile many times, but this one was the widest,

Brightest,

Happiest,

And...relieved?

"Itachi!" She ran with spread arms.

"What happened?"

He knew it. Something happened...and his name was involved.

Sakura didn't say anything immediately.

But she indeed fake a smile. He could tell.

This smile wasn't as beautiful and appealing as her real one.

_I will tell him...but I won't start there. That would be too quick and I'd feel even worse..._

"I'm...I'm not a shinobi anymore!"

Her hands...they needed to grip something. Punch something, crack something, destroy something. Her mind felt depressed but her hands...they were furious.

"How so?"

If he was shocked, he damn sure didn't show it.

"The stupid fucking Hokage decided I'm having behavioral problems so it would be a good idea to keep me from leaving the village, receive counselling, and...watch enemy nins get tortured or killed..."

What was the problem with death?

It was perfectly normal to see a kunai go through the neck of a shinobi.

So why was it that her face had a look of utter digust? Was she turning green?

But there was something else.

"But...there's also...about you...I'll just be blunt-"

There's those moments where life could be the most heinous villain after you.

Like if you lose your best friend.

Piss your pants in front of the whole ninja academy.

Eat mold on corn as a ridiculous dare.

But there's moments where life was just in the mood for surprise.

Like if you actually get the boy you always wanted.

Get an A when you were sure that you were gonna flunk that test.

Have a beautiful face that made other women look average.

But there was moments where life was both. Sakura never hated life more.

"Haruno Sakura!"

She couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore. When will the time come when her heart fail?

The scene before her played in slow motion.

Two ANBU had a hold on her both of her elbows as she screamed.

She could see three more going after a fleeing Itachi, who looked at her briefly.

She knew he wasn't angry. She knew he would be likely to understand. Until one of the females said something that made his look turn into a questioning glare.

"Oh, thank you Miss Haruno for fooling him long enough so we could capture him properly! Your reward would be given to you by the morning."

Sakura knew that voice.

It was Tenten.

Before Sakura could shout how untrue her words were, Itachi was already gone.

_No..._


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody And Bruised He Came

**Chapter 5: Bloody And Bruised He Came**

* * *

The room.

Why was the room so fucking dark?

Why was it so damn quiet?

Why did it smell of urine and old blood?

Why did it make her bones shake?

But she has no choice but to remain in the room, on a weak chair that barely supported her light weight.

_This is the room for criminals. Not once would I have thought I'd be in a place like this and in my own village. But...Itachi...love is truly mental, isn't it?_

It had been three days since she last saw Itachi.

It had been three days since she last saw that look in his eyes.

That was the first time she saw emotions run through those mysterious orbs. She knew that he would some day express at least one emotion to her. But she never wanted it to be anger and betrayal.

_What the hell did I do to receive this? Karma is biting me in the ass for something. This is just bullshit!_

Sakura had been beating herself up since that day.

But she still felt so...

So pissed.

So confused.

So hurt.

She didn't know what to do with herself. But in the menacing room, there wasn't much she could do.

_"Haruno Sakura!"_

_"..."_

_"Fucking answer me!"_

_"..."_

_There was a familiar stinging sensation on her left cheek, but she didn't even blink. She stared fiercely at Tsunade with the toughest facade._

_"I can't believe this- I-..."_

_Sakura never knew Tsunade would look so hurt. She started feeling a bit guilty but she swallowed the remorse down._

_"Itachi Uchoha...you're only after him because he's an alternative. Is that right?!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Oh, so she speaks?"_

_"..."_

_Tsunade took a swing of her sake. The room was silent for a moment, the only sound being her heavy breathing._

_"I thought I trained you well...I thought I made you into the most loyal and trusted shinobi one could ever meet...what happened Sakura? What changed? What's so great about an Uchiha that you'd put your life at such risk?" Her grip on the bottle tightened, creating small cracks, "Fucking why?!"_

_"You don't need to know my reasonings."_

_Tsunade took another taste of her sake._

_"And to think I was so confident that you had no connections with the other Uchiha...but aren't we all proven wrong? How downright disgusting. You bring fucking shame to me..."_

_Sakura's heart pounded hard in her chest but she bit her tongue to conceal her true feelings. She knew Tsunade was toying with her emotions. She was doing it on purpose._

_"I bet you fucked the Sasori kid. Was it nice?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened for a moment._

_"What?!"_

_"Who else Sakura? What other secrets are you hiding? Were you planning to burn Konoha down along side the Akatsuki?! Do you have an alliance with them?!"_

_"You're ridiculous!" _

_"Am I Haruno? Who got caught with Itachi Uchiha?!"_

_"Shut up! Just shut up! You know nothing!"_

_"Think so? At least there's one thing I know...you're a disgrace to your village. I'm sure everyone would love to see your torture."_

_"Screw you..."_

_Sakura knew Tsunade was drunk beyond comprehension. She always drank and drank and drank when she was in tough situations._

_But then...why must her words hurt so much?_

_It was silent again. _

_"It's pretty hopeless, isn't it?" Tsunade had a strained look in her eye but there was a strange smile on her lips. "But...before you begin your session, there's only one question I'll ask..."_

_"What is it?"_

_The animosity in her voice sounded like the devil in Tsunade's ears._

_"Was it worth it?"_

_"Very" _

_There was such strength to the single word. It created a foul taste in the older womans mouth._

_"Alright boys...bring her to cell 255."_

There was a horrible sound. Like long, thick nails running themselves along a bumpy board.

It sounded like Satan approaching.

"Haruno..."

"Yamanaka"

She wasn't wrong.

"What a pleasure seeing you here"

"The sarcasm is melting in your words"

"Wonderful"

_It has been so long since I last looked at my old best friend like this, hasn't it?_

Ino looked away from Sakura to pay more attention to her yellow polished toes.

"Mister Hyuchi is your assigned buddy until you can cough up some answers" The blonde woman looked up at Sakura for a brief moment to give her a sweet grin, "I'm sure you'll love him."

Sakura wasn't intimidated.

"Bring him"

Then a man covered in black walked in.

"Haruno Sakura..."

He looked like Kakashi and Danzo combined. He had spiky black hair that seemed to cover both of his eyes. But there was lines stretching from the tip to the bottom of his cheek. The robe he wore covered almost all of his body except for one arm that had strange markings on them. There was also visible burns on his other hand.

Sakura hated him already.

"What?"

Even with all the heavy hair and clothing, the slight upward lift of his lips felt almost frightening and unwelcomed to her.

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

"N-Ngh..."

"You're a strong one"

"I-I know..."

There was all sorts of damage on her body. Fortunately there was no bruise that would permanently taint her skin.

But each touch of the weapons felt like melting iron dripping and burning her flesh. How agonizing.

"What is your relationship with Uchiha Itachi?"

"..."

_Whip!_

The rope felt so hot.

"Do you know anything about the next location of the Akatsuki?"

"..."

_Whip!_

"..."

"This isn't hard enough, is it?" Hyuchi dropped the rope. He walked towards a small corner where countless of weapons stood.

"How about this?"

He gently picked up a long and thick metal stick that had small bubbles around it. Sakura only felt a moment of fear, but she repeated to herself,

_For Itachi. Only for Itachi._

Then she remember the necklace still secured around her neck and she suddenly feels alright.

"Do you have any information regarding the Akatsuki?"

"F..." her throat was a bit too dry for words. She looked up at the man and smiled weakly.

"Hm?"

"F...f-fuck you!"

Hyuchi nostrils flared.

Sakura's head went crashing into the wall. There was a throbbing pain pounding at the side of her head and an out of place ringing. She had to swallow her tears.

"Mister Hyuchi"

She blinked a few times at the sudden bright light.

"Take a break. I want to have a word with Haruno"

_Oh...it's just Tsunade...what could she possibly want?_

"Hai Tsunade-sama" he bowed, then turned to the still body on the floor. He sent one glare before walking out of the room.

"What...what the hell do you want?"

Sakura was the first to speak. Tsunade wasn't surprised to hear her voice muttering the question.

Tsunade looked at her with such a look in her eyes...but her heart felt heartbreak beyond words. So this is what it had to come to?

"I'm so disappointed..."

"I think you made that very clear already"

Tsunade breathed in deeply, "You should be happy this is all you're getting. It could've been much worse."

"If you just answer our questions, I would allow you to be set free and give you no more than twenty four hours to run before you're officially announced as a missing nin. Why won't you just listen?"

Sakura blew her spit in Tsunade's face.

"I would never! Even if it might spare my life, I reject!"

"But why?!"

"..."

Tsunade had to bite down her frustration. But she never fully looked Sakura in the eye. She didn't want to see if those eyes are real. The eyes that looked at Sasuke once with so much admiration and deep love.

She knew this time it would be more fierce. She didn't want to believe it. So all she did was nod and stare at the wall behind Sakura's head.

"Very well..." Tsunade walked towards the exit.

"Bring him" she whispered the two words so quietly. Sakura wished she hadn't.

_What does she mean by that?_

The Hyuchi man walked back in with the sickest glint in his eyes. He had a body in his right hand.

"I have a present for you"

He threw the figure beside her.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart pleaded for this to be her imagination or a genjutsu.

But it was more than reality.

"I-Itachi?"

_ITACHI!_


	6. Chapter 6: You're Dreaming Of Demons

**I honestly don't know how interrogation and torture works in the real world or ninja one, so bear with me. I just used my imagination of how it would go. Also...**

**This was sorta a chapter without any big surprises or anything important, at least I think so. I apologize if it's disappointing. Also I'm sorry it was extremely late. I've kinda grown lazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You're Dreaming Of Demons On Sunday**

* * *

_No...I refuse to believe that's Itachi..._

She wanted to gently touch his skin, stroke his hair, or...just...something. But this man...he wasn't Itachi. He would never look so battered and weak.

"No...no...no"

She laughed bitterly, "What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?!"

Hyuchi grinned, "I'll return when the new convict awakens. Have fun crying" he turned around but he didn't use the door to leave. He disappeared in a thick black smoke that looked poisonous.

_That old bastard! Oh, I wish I can strangle that guy! But right now Itachi is more important..._

"What did they do to you?" Sakura whispered to herself as she examined his body. The ninjas handling him weren't gentle and it wasn't the injuries that told her. "I...I'll heal you. It probably won't make you think any better of me, but it's a start."

She placed her hands over the most severe injury, which was around his abdominal.

_"How pretty do you think you must be to win men attention?" _

_"Well, when you think about it, there's men- I rather call them boys- who feed off of sake and women's cleavage. So if we're talking about those kind of men, then you actually have to be extremely sexy and an airhead. But for a guy like...maybe an Hyuuga, they'd probably pay more attention to intelligence and average beauty, but mostly-"_

_"I didn't ask for a whole goddamn essay of bullshit! Just answer my question!"_

_"Well professional bitch, to put it simply, it depends on the guy!" _

_"Uh...whatever, okay. So there's a guy you like, correct?" _

_Sakura gave the other female a suspecting look. The girl smiled innocently while playing with her cup. _

_"What? I don't bite. Most of the time."_

_"You're gross...but anyway, yeah, there's a guy I kind of have a thing for..."_

_"Kind of? Oh shut up. Anyway, who is he?"_

_Unlike Ino, she didn't launch herself on Sakura and begged the answer out of her. She liked that._

_"I can't say exactly..."_

_"Oh? A rogue ninja is he?" _

_"I guess you can say that..."_

_"He must be well known. I can tell by that look in your eye, you're afraid I would be familiar with his name. So you really must not trust me, huh?" _

_"N-No! It's not like that but...if I know my whole village would be ashamed, then how could I know you won't either?"_

_"I'm not your Konoha friend. I'm suppose to be on official duties, but here I am talking to you and drinking. There's nothing I'll hold against you at this point. Also, I know you're actually in love. I won't get you arrested for that."_

_Sakura remained silent for a moment longer before she finally decided to whisper his name._

_"His...name is Itachi..."_

_"Uchiha?" _

_"There's no one else..."_

_"It takes no genius to know that he's probably the most dispassionate and cold-blooded human out there. I wonder how in the hell the universe thought you two up."_

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves! I don't even think he wants me!"_

_"Don't doubt yourself so early."_

_"But-"_

_"I hate people who do that."_

_"..."_

_"Look, I'm gonna make wild questions here. Does he come and see you?"_

_"...yes."_

_"Do you two talk?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Does he listen?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Does he respond?"_

_"Sometimes..."_

_"What is the most significant thing that happens each time you see him?"_

_"It's...kind of embarrassing..."_

_"Oh, just spit it out!" _

_"I sorta like falling asleep. On him."_

_She smirked, "Is that so? Hehe...anyway, do you think he let's just anyone touch him or make sweet or long conversation with him?"_

_"I never really thought about it..."_

_"Just listen to me when I say, he's more into you than you think. He's probably just taking a much longer time realizing it for himself."_

_Sakura smiled gently, "Thanks..."_

_"No problem. But I have a feeling...hehe, well then."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh? Nothing. Well, I better go before this stick-in-the-ass get pissed. See ya Sakura!"_

_"Wait!"_

_But the girl was already gone. _

_"I never got your name..."_

Why was she having such a memory at a time like this?

"W...what if she was right..." Sakura felt her chest tighten. These aren't thoughts and memories she should be having. Right now she should focus on healing Itachi's dislocated arm.

_"Look Itachi-k-"_

_Sakura bit her tongue harshly to quiet her mistake._

_"Isn't it adorable?!" _

_Sakura shoved the ridiculously small white bunny in his face. Itachi lifted an eyebrow at the creature. _

_"H-"_

_"No! It's devastatingly cute, right?!" _

_"..."_

_"Right?"_

_"Hn..."_

_"You're a butt..."_

_She turned away to enjoy the company of her new friend. _

_"Where did you find it?"_

_Sakura's ears perked instantly at the question. _

_"I was on a regular mission with Sasuke and saw it. Your dumb brother planned on killing the poor thing as some kind of bait but I saved it! A little punch to the stomach and kunai in the arm did the trick!" _

_"It's-"_

_Her eyes sparkled, "Yes?"_

_"You should know it's useless..."_

_"H-Huh?! H-Hush! It's still cute nonetheless!"_

_"Maybe."_

Sakura had to pinch herself to release from her asinine daydream. Her hands moved on their own throughout her dreams, so Itachi was nearly healed, beside one more big injury and a few minor ones, but at least nothing was life-threatening.

"He's sleeping..."

_That's good. I'm still not prepared to...face him._

She knew Itachi would not let go of that betrayed feeling any time soon, but she understood. How could you easily forgive a person...the person you've been comforting and shared some of your deepest secrets, thoughts, and conversations with, the person who you put your trust in even when you knew it could cost you your life...how could you dare look them back in the eye when you find out they've been secretly planning your demise? At least that's how this story played out.

But she's always drawn as the pretty picture of the bad guy. It wasn't like this before, it should've never gotten like this in the first place. But who's to spit the blame on?

"Stupid Tenten"

Sakura knew it went deeper than that, but for the moment her name was the best on her tongue.

"Stupid..."

_"Hey Itachi..."_

_"Hm?" _

_"It's recently I've been thinking about it but...when is your birthday?"_

_The question struck her one Thursday night when she was writing a letter to one of her favorite teachers back Iin the Academy. _

_Iruka Umino._

_Unfortunately he died from a stroke. There was child in deep grief about his death since he had a special present he wanted to give him, even though his birthday was months away. Sakura wanted to write something to put in the box of memory for Iruka._

_That's when Itachi and birthday suddenly clicked. _

_"...Why?" _

_"Because...I'm curious. I want to be prepared I guess." _

_"For what?" _

_"Itachi! You know what people do on birthdays! I just...ya know, I...stop making this harder than it already is!" _

_His smirked in the slightest, "June..." _

_"June what?" _

_"What's today?" _

_"April ninth but-" _

_"There you go..."_

_"Oh! So your birthday's on June ninth? Okay, I'll keep a mental note of that" Sakura grinned from ear-to-ear, "See? That wasn't hard!"_

"That was two months ago...his birthday is in a week. I had the perfect gift already saved up...but just look at what had to happen..." Sakura had to close her eyes tightly and breath even more slow. The disgusting odor already made it difficult to inhale, but her lungs suddenly felt as if it was filled with coal.

She grabbed a fistful of Itachi's cloak.

"Nn" he moved.

_Wait- he isn't waking up, is he?!_

His eyes slowly begun to open, but they immediately went shut in a squeeze. What was this burning sensation in his eyes?

"Ah..."

Sakura quickly crawled toward a corner before Itachi could fully regain consciousness.

_I'm sure I'm not the first person he wants to see...I should keep a distance until he adjusts._

It remained silent for minutes that felt like eternity. Itachi sat straight against the damp wall. Sakura couldn't see his eyes, they were covered by strange bindings that Tsunade must've created for him.

_He looks so dead...this environment...it doesn't look well with him in my eyes. It makes me think solemnly of him._

"I know your hiding quietly in the shadows. It bothers me that you would think I'm that senseless, even with this thing on my eyes."

Sakura hugged herself tighter, "I'm sorry...I...didn't really thought it was in my place to speak...or-or do anything..."

He didn't respond or made any action of reply. There was another disturbing moment of silence, not that she had thought they'd engage in conversation.

_Hyuchi should be back any second now...I hope he miraculously got stabbed with twenty incurable poisonous kunai on the way. I hope he's rotting slowly on the inside and bleeding from his eyes. I loathe that man-_

"What happened?"

Sakura had to say something, anything, to break her thoughts. She knew she'd end up going on a ridiculous rampage in her mind that might end badly in reality.

"You have nerve kunoichi"

"I know..."

_kunoichi? _

Hearing that sent a painful shock in her heart, "But I want to know...what happened."

He hesitated, if that's what you can call it. He didn't say a word for a few seconds, as if thinking of his words or if he should even say anything at all, especially to the person who got him in this hellhole.

"I wasn't careful enough..."

_He wasn't careful enough? Something sounds wrong with that explanation..._

But Sakura didn't push it any further. She feels grateful that he even replied at all, so she decided to keep quiet after that.

"Why are you here?"

"I..." Sakura looked down, "I was accused of treason and supposedly hiding information about the Akatsuki..."

At least it wasn't exactly a lie.

"So even with your plan to my capture a success, you're being held..." Itachi made a hum sound from the back of his throat, "Hn...you've went through all that just to keep your tongue tied in the end? Though it doesn't matter to me if you died, but that sounds foolish. Nonetheless, I can never see you in a better light."

Sakura no longer knew what to feel. The coldness in his words reminded her that he's not forgiving her any time soon, if he's even willing at all.

_Itachi...I'm sorry..._

For a surprising moment, the silence had a tinge of warmth to it.

She didn't knew if it was because Itachi was there, if it was simply of having company, or if it was that she finally had the chance to see him again.

But she knew one thing...

All of it crashed and broke into the tiniest pieces as soon as that foreign bright light swallowed the room.

It was Hyuchi. He looked more sinister than usual.

* * *

She couldn't feel a thing, but she liked that. Becoming immune to the beatings...

No, it wasn't like that anymore. She still received harm from weapons and such, but it seemed Hyuchi been relying on mental and emotional abuse. He liked the results so far.

The only bright side was that Sakura could save some of her chakra instead of using it all on healing her wounds.

If only she could go deaf...then these sessions would go perfect for her.

But she's not thinking that for herself.

"I think I'm finished with you..." Hyuchi grinned slightly at Sakura, who glared fiercely at him from her corner. She wanted to shove many kunai and shurikens down his throat. "Now for this lump..."

Sakura looked away. Pain and remorse shined in her eyes, she wanted to prolong this part by provoking Hyuchi throughout her turn.

It didn't work, he knew what she was planning.

There was a sharp twist of her neck. The suddenness made her eyes sting from tears.

"Watch!"

"B-Bastard! I don't have to!"

"That's alright. You're right."

_He's smiling at me again. What the hell is this man planning?!_

"I guess I have no choice..."

_I'm not liking this..._

"Here-" Hyuchi threw a rather thick, hard board with a handle towards her, "I want you to beat him with this."

Sakura's eyes shot open wide.

"Y-You...want me to...what?!"

"Go ahead, you have no choice. I bet you regret not watching now."

"No! I ob-"

"Do it" Itachi almost quiet voice made her objections come to a halt.

"What?"

"I said do it Haruno."

"But...why?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

_Does he really want me to? But...why? I...no, I can't do this. I can't bring him any kind of physical pain! _

Sakura looked from Hyuchi, to Itachi, to the heavy board that sat beside her. There was a new look of hatred in her eyes.

"No."

"You say no, huh?" Hyuchi bent to pick up the board.

"No!"

"Well then...I didn't want to resort to this but little Uchiha here has to get his turn," Hyuchi picked up a strange-looking metal, like an ice-cream scooper, "Lady Tsunade said I could just do this anytime Uchiha becomes difficult...but I can always lie..."

Sakura swallowed hard, "What is that?!" She already knew, but she needed some form of confirmation. She didn't want to believe it.

"This thing? I made this especially for people with gifted eyes like Uchiha...you could figure the rest out."

"No, wait!"

"Hmm?" He had a sick, mocking glint in his eyes.

"I'll do it...just please...don't do _that_."

"That sounds more like it" Hyuchi picked back up the board, throwing it towards her. Sakura managed to dodge it. If she had not, there would've been a large bruise on her knee.

She picked it up carefully, testing its full weight. She didn't like how heavy or rough it was.

"I don't have all day!"

"Shut up hag!"

"Don't make me..." Hyuchi warned.

Sakura slowly walked towards Itachi. Even though he probably couldn't see it, she mouthed the words _I'm sorry_.

Then the nightmare begun.

Without thinking, the evil object in her hands landed on Itachi's hip. There was a false wave of pain that shock through her hips.

Sakura closed her eyes tight as she kept forcing the board to hit him. She didn't have to touch him to know he was wincing so slightly that it would never be noticeable through the eyes.

But he was wincing nonetheless, in pain, by her own hands.

There was a quiet sound of bone cracking, but she had become numb by then. She kept going, imaging that it was Tenten broken on the floor.

"Damn...woman! Your the reason I'm here! I hope you die!"

There was a sudden power that shot through her arms. Even with blood and broken bones, Sakura only felt rage as her imagination took over.

Her hair flew many times, her arms moved on their own, there was a blurry image of a human in front of her.

"Stop!" Hyuchi grabbed her wrists, making the weapon drop and Sakura blink repeatedly.

"I'll return in a few hours. It seems you have some mental issues you need to resolve."

"Wait!"

His hand was tightly holding the handle, "What?"

"Why am I sharing a cell? Shouldn't we be separated?"

"Tsunade agreed with me that it's more fun this way"

Then he left.

Sakura glared at the door briefly but wasted no time in aiding Itachi.

_I'm so dumb! I let my anger towards Tenten result to this! Oh, I hope he's alright- no, I'm one of the top five best medical nin there is! I know I can heal him. Okay, it's gonna be alright Sakura, just breathe and heal. Breathe and heal._

"I'm sorry...so sorry..."

Sakura hands lit green as she placed them over his shoulders. He was still conscious but he was in too much excruciating agony. He masked his anguish by remaining silent as she healed him, even though he wanted to reject her help.

"I didn't mean to, really! I was thinking of someone else, I swear! I thought that would be the only how I could do it but it got out of control! I didn't want you to lose your eyes because of me, I hope you could understand. I...God, I messed up!" Sakura kept talking but nothing stopped the tears from coming. She didn't want them but they were slowly forcing its way past the brim of her eyes.

Itachi didn't say anything even when the pain was lessening.

_I swear to you Itachi Uchiha...I swear to the name of shinobi, I'll get you out of here! Even if it cost me my life...I'll get you out..._


End file.
